Zero Hour
by animefreak5483
Summary: After EW Heero returns to earth to live with Duo and Hilde. But why has he returned? There is something wrong with the perfect solider will he get the help he needs? And will he find a new life wo killing?
1. Problems Arise

Hello All!  
Here is another one of my gundam wing fics- 1xR always! And Forever!  
Oh well- not much to say- just another night of not wanting to work on homework :)  
Anyway- I do not own Gundam wing- in fact I just broke down today and bought the box set- ouch! Pain- but hey in a few days I will have anime- it's all good!  
  
Chapter One  
Problems Arise-   
His breath was jagged and his heart raced. He stood alone in the familiar scene of bloody war and death. His body was soaked in the blood of his victims- even being shielded by his loyal suit- Wing Zero- the blood still stuck to his skin.   
  
The boy looked out with cold grim eyes on the world he, himself was responsible for destroying. He was more of a god of death than his partner was- that was because death consumed his life. He was a murderer. Trained from a young age to shed the blood of others.  
  
But everything aside- he was on a new battle field this time: a dark place where there were no prisoners and the cost of failure was death.  
  
Out of the death and carnage several figures emerged. The human side of him recognized the figures. They were his comrades during the war- his friends even. But still he raised his weapons at them. The figures stood there silent and still.  
'They are your enemies,' a voice inside him said.  
'No- they are… friends.' He fought back.  
'You do not have friends- you are incapable of having them- they are your enemies- everyone is against you- YOU ARE ALONE!'  
  
"NO!" He cried as the guns on his suit shot at them. 'Dou… Quatre… Trowa.. Wufei… No!' He called out as he saw they no longer stood.  
  
But nothing would prepare him for who stood up next. From amongst the fire and darkness, a gentle light broke through. Her hair flew with the slight wind. He tried to look upon the angel's face- but the darkness masked her. However he knew who it was, how could he ever forget her?  
  
He was about to yell at her to get away- to run from him, but instead his mouth uttered no such words. He was no longer in control . The suit had a will of its own-  
'No Please!' he begged, but it would not listen to him as the suit drew its weapon up again.  
"NO!" He screamed in a heart-wrenching voice- never before had he been this afraid.  
  
Just as the weapon released Heero awoke abruptly- his body drenched with sweat. He instantly sat up- but was met with a hard metal object to the head. He fell back to the ground. His eyes opened- still breathing heavily from the torturous dream. Heero recognized where he was.  
'I must have fallen asleep working on this piece of junk.' He thought as he noticed he was lying under a piece of heavy machinery; his tools to the side.  
His head was now throbbing as he pulled himself out from under the mass of metal. As he looked around he was now fully aware of his surroundings. He was in Duo's shop.  
Since the destruction of the gundams after last Christmas' uprising, he had gone off for a while. Not to long after he had returned to earth and took Duo up on his offer. Heero now lived and worked in Duo and Hilde's small business.  
He had finally retired from his missions, much to Dr J's dismay, but Heero just couldn't take it. The after effects of the Zero system and all his battles were plaguing the perfect solider. Of all the gundam pilots, it was Heero that was subjected to it the most. He mastered it and worked with the system better than the others, but even he had limits. And now, being away from the system- cut off, cold turkey- was having its effects on him.   
It was now a good four months after leaving the hospital Relena had insisted he go to after he collapsed in her arms. And he had now just recently returned- in part due to the effects coming on more frequently and with greater intensity.  
Even the perfect solider knew he needed help. But he just didn't know how to ask.   
By living and working with the closest of his comrades, maybe he would finally be able to ask for it.  
There was no question they were aware that something was wrong with him- he never slept, and only ate bare minimums to keep his body going.  
  
Heero now slowly moved to his feet. The sun was beginning to crack over the horizon. He needed air and now. So he stumbled outside the shop and climbed to the roof. With his head still hurting he sat down and tried to clear his mind.  
But nothing seemed to calm his shaking body. The nightmares were coming more often. Even when he was awake he would feel like his mind and body were inside Wing Zero. He lost track of time- but finally he began to ease his shaky limps.  
It was a good thing too- because a panicked voice came from behind. Heero opened his eyes and saw a concerned Duo coming up on the roof.  
"Geez Heero- Scare me half to death would ya?"  
".."  
"I woke up and found blood all over the shop floor and a trail up here- damn! What did you do to your head?"  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked. He was the one confused now.   
"You're bleeding." Dou said pointing to Heero's head.   
Heero's hand felt the wet substance and pulled away. He didn't realize he was bleeding this bad.  
"You should go have a doctor look at that- you might need stitches."  
"NO!" Heero said almost panicking at the mention of doctors. He never wanted to see the inside of any hospital ever again.  
"Calm down! Wow. You don't have to go to the hospital, but at least let Hilde or me look at it."  
"I'll take care of it myself." Heero said in his normal monotone voice, as he stood up and went back into the building. Duo followed him back in and then snuck into the kitchen where Hilde was working on breakfast.   
  
"Did you find him? Is he ok?" Hilde asked as Duo wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I'm worried about him. He's not… himself. Ever since he came back.. It's weird."  
"I know, so what do you think we should do?" She asked.  
"I don't know- I like having him here."  
"And business hasn't been better- he's a great worker. Profits are up and you have more free time."  
"Yeah- but look at him! He's always working- even on weekends and at all hours of the night! He never sleeps anymore and he's not eating either- there's something wrong."  
"If there was something wrong he's let you know."  
"Not Heero- he'll never just come out asking for help- just coming here to live and work is weird. He's more of a loner."  
"He IS a loner! He hardly goes out. Maybe we should set him up with that girl who works at the part shop down the street. She seems to think he's cute." Hilde suggested.  
"Heero would kill me if I did that. Not to mention Relena. You know how she feels about him." He sighed. "If she found out she'd be hurt- or kill me."  
"Well she still doesn't even know he's here- why can't we tell her? I know she'd love to cheer him up." Hilde asked.  
"No- we'll let Heero talk to her when he's ready- you forget he's not really good with those emotions." Duo said as he kissed he neck.  
"Oh alright. I was just trying to get him to enjoy his life."  
"I know Hilde and that's why I luv ya. You're so darn nice." He smiled as she brushed him off so she could continue cooking.  
"Why don't you take the smooth talking mouth of yours and tell Heero breakfast is ready?" She motioned for him to go as she set dishes on the table for three.  
"I'm on it." Duo smiled looking hungrily at the food she put on the table.  
He walked over to the bathroom, he and Heero shared. Hilde always complained about his hair- so she got one to herself.  
"Hey Heero- hurry up! Hilde's got the food ready." He yelled, but got no response. All he could hear was the sink running. "Heero? Bud are you in there?" Still no answer.  
Duo slowly opened the door to the bathroom. He gasped in shock at what he found.  
Heero was on the floor- his body shaking uncontrollably. He looked like he was having a seizure or something.  
"Hilde! Call an ambulance!" Dou shouted as he knelt by his friend.  
"What? Why?" Hilde asked as she entered the small bathroom. "Oh my God!" She gasped as she saw Heero. 


	2. Symptoms

Hello again. Sorry for the delay folks. Midterms are kicking my butt. And taking up all my free time- Why does every teacher think that 50+ pages of reading is alright per night, not to mention I have like five classes? Stupid education system…. Oh well enough with my ranks- you obviously didn't come here for that- but the story! So without further ado- on with the show  
Insert disclaimer here: _______________  
-  
Chapter Two-   
Across town at the home of the Vice Foreign minister, Relena was trying on dresses for an official summit banquet ball.   
"What about this one?" Her angelic voice asked with a slight giggle.  
"I don't know- it looks nice and all, but I'm not good with picking out dresses…" A blonde boy said as he sipped his tea.  
"Oh come on Quatre! You have the best taste in cloths- you have got to have an opinion."  
"Relena, you know everyone will think you look beautiful. No matter what dress you pick."  
"I give up!" She sighed and reentered her large bathroom to change. Quatre simply laughed at her dilemma and continued to drink his tea, when the door opened to her room. It was her sweet old butler.  
"I'm sorry to intrude Ms Relena and Master Quatre." The old man said.  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
"There's a phone call for you, Master Quatre. You can take the call on Ms Relena's phone on the desk."  
"Thank you." Quatre said. "Relena, do you mind?" He asked before he picked up the receiver.  
"Go right a head." Relena called from the bathroom. The old man slowly exited the room and Quatre picked up the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Quatre is that you?" Came a familiar voice.  
"Duo?"  
"Yeah- well I've got some really bad news. We'reatthehospitalrightnowandHeerohurt." He said in all one breath.   
Quatre couldn't understand anything his hyper long-haired friend said. But Duo's voice didn't sound its usual hyperactive happy tone; this time, instead, it sounded like a person who was very concerned and almost scared.  
"Duo! Calm down. Remember deep breaths. Now tell me slowly what's wrong?"  
"Q-man, Hilde and I are at the hospital… it's.. he's.. Heero's in bad shape.. He just collapsed and went nuts or something."  
"What? When?"  
"This morning. We called as soon as we got him here. You weren't at your place, so we figured you were at Relena's." Dou continued.   
"Ok, Duo. I'll be there in a second ok? Just stay there." Quatre said as he hung up the phone. As he turned he say Relena standing behind him. He hadn't even heard her come back into the room.  
"Quatre who was that?" She asked seeing the worry in Quatre's kind eyes.  
"Relena, I have to go to the hospital."  
"Why? What happened? Is Dou or Hilde hurt?" She asked growing more concerned by the second. "Is it Trowa or Cathy?" She continued to ask as she followed Quatre out to the car. They both got in.  
"Relena.." Quatre sighed. "It's Heero."  
"Heero?" The words came as a whisper. Memories flooded back to her of all the encounters with the mysterious gundam pilot. The most painful ones where when he always left.  
He never did say goodbye. He had escaped out of the hospital during the one night Relena left his side. Quietly leaving, just how he had entered her life, in shadows.  
Her heart tugged at her chest. Tears swelled in her eyes. Her hands went to a small golden locket she always wore around her neck.  
That night he only left two things for Relena' but one was invisible for all to see. The other a golden locket shaped as a heart. Inside was inscribed some nonsense word- that Relena, nor anyone else, except Heero knew the meaning of.  
"You mean Heero's been here for a while and no one told me?" Relena felt hurt.  
"Relena, we all know how secretive Heero is, he just came back one day. He's been staying at Duo's for a while." Quatre tried to explain.  
  
They were at the hospital in a few minutes. Hilde met them in the lobby.  
"What's wrong with him Hilde?" Quatre asked. "What happened?"  
"We.. Don't know. He had been acting strange ever since he came back. He never slept, and he hardly ate and now this. The doctors are trying to figure out what's wrong. They ran several tests earlier but Heero- he's- it's like he's lost control." Hilde said putting her arm on Relena's shoulders. "He didn't want you to know he was back. He asked us not to tell you- he said he had to figure things out first. But he wanted to tell you himself…"  
Duo came to the lobby to meet them.  
"Duo!" Quatre called seeing a tried looking Dou enter the lobby.  
"How is he?" Hilde asked still holding a silent Relena.  
"We can see him- but only for a little while- the drugs don't last long. This way guys." Duo said as he led them to a secluded area of the hospital. "He's… he's not in good shape. The doctor's had to restrain him- you know hoe he dislikes hospitals. But what ever is going on- he's acting worse."  
"Do they know what's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
"They've never seen anything like this before- some preliminary tests say there's something messing with his brain and central nervous system… but they have no clue what caused it or how to treat it." Duo said. He slowly and quietly opened the door and entered into a large room. Two doctors stood near a bed. One was writing on a clip board and the other was attaching an IV into the arm of the still body on the bed.   
Heero laid on the bed covered by white sheets. Several bandages wrapped around his head- the wound stitched up.  
Duo motioned for everyone to enter as the doctors left. Slowly and silently they all came closer.  
Relena, who had been silent up till now, looked down on the troubled solider. She wanted to hate him for leaving, but looking down on his face, all the anger washed away. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke his name in no more than a whisper.  
But it was enough- suddenly Heero's eyes shot open. An unreadable expression showed in his beautiful orbs. He immediately began to shake and struggle against the bonds that held him to the bed.  
"NO! RUN!" He screamed.  
"Heero! Calm down." Duo said as he and Quatre went and tried to hold him down. He would surly snap his bones if he continued to struggle like this.   
Relena was frightened at the unexpected out burst. She tried to get closer to him, slowly trying to touch his face to show him he was safe. He only wailed in some unseen pain. She looked into his eyes.   
'Is that fear?' She thought. If it was, it was the first tome she had actually seen him afraid.  
"Didn't they give him sedatives?" Hilde asked.  
"They gave him enough drugs to knock out an elephant for days!" Duo replied. Heero violently shook and screamed. Several doctors ushered Hilde and Relena out of the room while more tried to give him more sedatives.  
  
Relena wept as Hilde tried to comfort her.  
"It'll be ok Relena." Hilde said as they sat down in the hallway. They could hear Heero's cried from the within the room. After what seemed like forever, Heero seemed to calm down. Duo and Quatre left the room along side the fleet of doctors that had been needed to calm the perfect solider.  
  
"They want to put him in the mental hospital." Duo said sadly.  
"No." Quatre said loudly. "He's not insane."  
"But there's nothing we can do- he's in horrible shape.. He'll only hurt himself." Hilde commented.  
"We can't just leave him- he'd die if he was stuck in a room with doctors." Duo said. I wish they knew what was wrong."  
"He'll be fine in a few weeks." Quatre spoke up.  
"Q-man, how would you know that?" Duo questioned.  
"His body is having side effects from the zero system, more than likely. Well more like withdrawal symptoms."  
"What?" Duo asked scratching his head.  
"Think about it- the Zero System allows you to see and act better- faster. If there's something wrong in this brain- it's got to have something to do with all the exposure to that stress." Quatre theorized.  
"But wouldn't you and Zechs have them too?"  
"Well, I felt some side effects. But think about it- Heero was the primary candidate for it- he spent the most time with it- it was tested on him and well, emotionally he's the most stable due to his upbringing."  
"So he'll be ok in a few days?" Duo asked.  
"Maybe more- I've never seen him this disturbed.. His brain must be giving him nightmares or something."  
"So do we leave him here?" Hilde asked.  
"No! It'll only make it worse." Quatre said.   
"He.. He can stay with me." Relena said- her eyes stopped watering as she listened to the conversation. "He won't feel cramp there and he knows the area."  
"That's a great idea." Hilde smiled.  
"And everyone can come and stay. We can all help Heero get better." She continued.  
"That's good because Trowa and Catherine are trying to come tomorrow." Duo informed them.  
"We better go get Heero's things." Hilde said. "That way we can get him totally moved into Relena's place."  
"I'll get the stuff." Duo said. "Q-man see if the doctors will let us take him. The sooner we get him out of here and in a safer atmosphere the better."  
Duo left to return to the shop, while Quatre went off to talk to the hospital staff.  
"He's afraid of me, isn't he? He hates me." Relena said as she sank down to her knees and cried.  
"What? Relena- what are you talking about?" Hilde asked.  
"His expression when he saw me- he was terrified. Does he hate me that much?"  
"No Relena, you know he doesn't hate you at all. Heero's loves you. I know he does. He's just not sure of things. You'll have lots of time to catch up with him while you nurse him back to health. So don't worry about things…" Hilde comforted her. 


	3. Threat

Hello everyone- back for more? Great!  
I'll save you my rambling and get straight to the story!  
Disclaimer- third verse same as the first! (Me no own!)  
-  
  
What seemed like days, but in reality was only a matter of hours, the group had Heero on his way to Relena's home.   
The doctors thought it best to put him in familiar surroundings with recognizable faces.  
Duo and Quatre carefully carried a heavily sedated Heero into a large room. Hilde carried some medications, while Relena held a small bag with Heero's personal effects.   
  
Relena wasn't exactly sure how to feel about her new house guest- but she did know that she still had strong feelings for him. Moreover, seeing him suffering was heart breaking.  
Everyone had gone down to eat dinner, but Relena couldn't bring herself to leave his side yet. She quietly put his small amount of cloths into a drawer. The rest of his possessions consisted of his computer and several computer discs.  
Since they had take Heero from the hospital, he did seem to calm down a little; although his hands and head would twitch every now and then while he slept.  
'Was this the price he paid for using the Zero system? The price he carried to save them all.' Relena was about to go down to lunch, but as she set Heero's computer supplies down on the dresser a piece of paper fluttered out and fell on the floor.  
She bent down to pick it up when she recognized what it was.   
"A shuttle ticket?" She said as she stood up and examined it more. "To the colony M3? But that's the newly formed lawless colony orbiting Mars…" She became even more confused when she read the name printed on the ticket. "Ryo Strife.. Ryo strife? But who is this guy?"  
"Hey Relena you missed a great lunch." Duo said as he entered the room. "What are you looking at?"  
"Duo.. Do you know a Ryo Strife?" She asked.  
"No- why?"  
"Heero has a shuttle ticket to the new colony near Mars with that name on it."  
"Colony M3?" Duo scratched his head. "Where did you find it?"  
"In his stuff." She replied. She handed Duo the ticket.  
"It's a one way ticket for a shuttle that leaves in less than a week." Duo mentioned as he read the ticket carefully.  
The silence in the room was broken when Heero's computer began to beep. The two didn't know if they should open it or not.  
"It might be Doctor J." Duo said. "He might know how to help Heero."  
Relena nodded. In the hoped to help their friend, they opened and turned on the computer.  
They saw four messages blinking as 'Unread.'  
"Well do we listen to them?" She asked. Duo clicked on the most recent message- sure enough it was Dr. J. but he sounded anything but happy.   
  
'Heero listen to me! I'm ready to forget words spoken in the past- but you have to return! I'm not willing to throw away sixteen years of training just because you feel a worthless emotion… You don't belong in their world Heero. You were tolerated because they needed you- you and I are the same; we can't survive in that world. You must know that your body will give out eventually without it… they're coming more frequently and they seem real don't they? I can help you Heero-' the doctor sighed. His voice seemed to soften. "They'll be coming after you- you know that. Heero, my boy, just come back- I'll give you until the end of the week- you'll die after that Heero. They'll be there- they'll find you and they won't be so nice. You'll be put through everything again. Come back by yourself and I promise- no more trainings or experiments. My boy you belong here. Heero if not for yourself, do it for those around you. You are putting them in danger too." The message abruptly ended.  
  
Neither Relena nor Duo said anything for a few moments. Their silence was broken by a whimper from the bed. Heero had begun thrashing again.  
"What do we do?" Relena asked. "Who is after Heero? I.. I don't understand." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
"He was going to leave." Duo said as the shuttle ticket made its connection. "Heero was planning to run away from Doctor J and the project…"   
"Will they come after him?" Relena said looking over at Heero. He looked so vulnerable- it was almost a surreal state for the perfect solider to be.   
"All the other messages seem to be from the doctor also." Duo said. "Heero must have told him off or something. Hat would explain why he all of a sudden showed up at the shop." Duo stopped, 'it also explains why he was so paranoid and quieter than usual. He didn't want to draw attention…' He thought to himself. "Relena- we have to keep it low key that he's not here."  
"What? Duo- do you really think someone is after him?"  
"He didn't contact you- because he didn't want to put you in danger. No one can know he is here- otherwise who ever is after him will be here in a heart beat."  
Relena remained quiet as everything sank in- "We can increase security- Duo, we can't let them take him."  
"I agree. I'm going to go talk with Quatre about al this- Trowa should be here tomorrow, along with Wu-man. Don't worry Relena. No one will let anything happen to him."  
  
Looking at her locket, she walked back to Heero's side. He tensed when he felt her come near him. However, Relena wasn't about to leave him. Crystalline tears slipped from his closed eyes. Relena just stared at him. She was dumbfounded.  
'Was he crying?' she asked herself. She slowly wiped the tears away. Heero unconsciously nuzzled her hand as she tried to straighten up his hair.  
"Relena.." Heero mumbled as his shaking subsided for a while.  
"Oh Heero, I wish I could understand you more- I want to help you. But will you let me?" She whispered to him- placing a kiss on his forehead. He looked as if he was finally settling down- his breathing was more even, and he didn't shake. She was thankful for that- he needed rest. The dark circles under his eyes told of sleepless nights.  
When she was sure he was sleeping, she went back over to the desk and looked at his computer. Dr J's message echoed in her head. He seemed to care for Heero the last time she had seen him, or was he more concerned for his perfect creation? Relena couldn't tell.  
She knew it was impolite to read or even to look at other people's stuff, but she needed to know. What was Heero hiding? Who was he really? Why did they want him? More importantly, what haunted him to this point?  
  
After listening to all Dr J's messages she had a better understanding of the situation was. Heero had been less willing to go on missions. He had even flat out refused, for the first time ever and Dr J was furious. In the argument, it seemed Heero's past came up- but this only seemed to heat things up. Heero broke out of the base and left everything behind.  
  
Relena' heart broke for him. With peace returning to the ESUN, she had prayed that his battered soul would find peace as well. Apparently, it hadn't.  
  
Quatre entered the room several hour later to find Relena sleeping next to Heero. The blonde quietly walked closer and found both souls looking at peace. It was the first time since Heero left that she looked truly happy. He decided he couldn't wake her up; he didn't have the heart to. And Heero, well the shaking had stopped, for now, but Quatre had a feeling Heero had only seen the beginning of his 'withdrawal' symptoms.   
Duo had informed every one of the message and threat that faced Heero. Just as he turned around to walk out, he was stopped by Relena's voice.  
"What is it Quatre?" She asked sleepily, as she opened her eyes. She was startled to find herself lying next to Heero. But it felt so right.  
"There's a phone call for you- but it's not important, you need your rest too."  
"No, it's ok. I can't believe I feel asleep like that." She said as she quickly got up- careful to not disturb Heero. He stirred a little as she fully stood. After kissing his forehead again, she followed Quatre to her room and took the call.  
  
"Hello?" Relena said as she picked up the phone.  
"Relena."  
"Miliardo? Is that you?" She smiled after realizing who the voice was.  
"Relena we have to talk."  
"Are you still working on the performing project? How is Noin?" Relena asked happily.  
"Relena is 'he' there?"   
"Who? Quatre? Yes, Quatre's here."  
"Relena, you know who I'm talking about- that assassin boy." Zechs said angrily.  
"Heero? Why would he be here? I don't know where he is…"  
"Don't lie to me- stay away from him! He'll only bring trouble!"  
"Brother! I can take care of myself! If I want to help a friend I can!"  
"You don't understand Relena. He'll kill you. He's dangerous!" Zechs nearly screamed over the phone.  
"You of all people should know what he's going through. The side effects and the loneliness! Miliardo, I will not abandon him… I love him!" Relena exclaimed for the first time out loud.  
"What? That killer doesn't know how to feel, let alone love. If you won't get rid of him, then I'm coming back and I'll do it for you. I'll take care of him!"  
"NO!" Relena screamed as she hung up the phone.  
Quatre entered after hearing the shouting match; Duo and Hilde were right behind him.  
"That was Zechs, wasn't it?" Quatre asked.  
"Yes." Relena sighed. "He's on his way back- he knows Heero's here."  
"What? But how- we only brought him here this morning." Duo said.  
"I don't know, but he wasn't happy about it."  
"I wouldn't worry about it Relena- he'll see Heero's in no position to hurt you or anyone right now." Hilde smiled. "It's getting late- why don't we get you something to eat and then off to bed?"  
"You all are staying right?" Relena asked.  
"Sure." Quatre said as they all exited the room together. 


	4. Messages

Chapter 4  
Hello folks- it's been a while- Spring Break and all- sorry about the wait. It also doesn't help when you have three other stories to update :( Kate's not too smart- she tries to do tooooooo many things at once- even the best multi-tasker can't handle that and school.  
All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
-  
The sun was breaking over the horizon. Relena awoke with the rays dancing over her face. She quickly got out of her bed and threw on a robe. She had dreamt of him all through the night. And she needed to know he hadn't left in the night. For if he did she knew her, heart would break once again. It did every time he left her.  
She practically sprinted, in her nightgown and robe, barefoot to the room where he had been placed. She quietly opened the door and entered. Looking straight for the bed she gasped. A tear ran down her cheek- it was empty. She felt crushed. More tears fell as she walked closer to the unmade bed. She felt the sheets- to her surprise they were still warm…  
"Heero…" She whispered almost wishing he hadn't left.  
Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist. They were like phantoms from a dream- they came out of nowhere. A body pressed against hers. She didn't scream- she felt as if she knew this touch- even if he were a phantom she would never run from him.  
"Relena…" Came a whisper as a pair of lips pressed so tenderly at her neck. The bristle of hair tickled her cheek and shoulder.  
"You didn't leave." She sighed. The kiss ended and the warmth stopped as he pulled away.  
"I should…" Was his response.  
Relena quickly turned and met a pair of weary eyes.  
"No, don't…. please stay." She implored as she jumped into his arms.  
"I'm only putting you in danger- by being here- Relena…"  
"No I want you here!" She pleaded.  
"Relena. I'll…I'll only hurt you- I don't want to kill you."  
"I f you left again, it would kill me…" Heero felt weak. Relena felt his muscles give. She quickly pulled him down on the bed, before he fell.  
"You're too weak to leave- besides where would you go? Please Heero…"  
But before she could get an answer Heero fell asleep.  
His eyes looked so troubled and hurt before- there was no way she was letting him go ever again. Not without a fight. And she was ready to fight for his love.  
  
After breakfast, Trowa and Wufei arrived accompanied by Catherine and Sally.  
Heero had been up only a few times that day. He was exhausted by the strain of fighting off his demons.  
Everyone was settled in, the guys were discussing security options to better ensure that no one would get to Heero. Sally, Catherine and Hilde all went shopping; Relena declined and instead spent time just sitting next to Heero. Well, not just sitting. She was determined to help him- while the others were off doing their own thing, Relena began trying to get into the discs Heero had for his computer. Each none had some security device that blocked access to anyone without a code.  
"Lokt code? What is that?" She asked aloud. She was getting frustrated. She had tried every different could possible- but she was denied every time. "Lokt…Lokt." She thought. As a reflex, she began to let her fingers play with the locket Heero had left for her.  
"Locket?" Her eyes went wide. "That's it" She took it off and opened it up. She typed in the engraved letters and hit enter.  
"Success!" She smiled as the computer loaded. There were several files to choose from, but suddenly a program booted up.   
It was a recorded message from Heero. On the screen came a video file of Heero- he was in a dark room. His eyes already showed the signs of exhaustion. His calm voice shook her from her thoughts.  
  
"Relena." The recording started. "I see you kept the locket, if you're listening to this message. That means I am more than likely dead or gone… I don't know the reasons or even what these feelings are that I have, but… I just know that losing them is not an option anymore. I'd rather die than be broken back into what I was- I guess if there was a reason I left you all of this- it was to answer some of your questions and to thank you- Thank you Relena for… loving me…" Heero's voice wavered and Relena could have sworn she saw tears running down his cheeks.  
"I… I wished things could have been different- but you deserve better than anything I could manage. Please don't… don't love me… a demon doesn't deserve an angel's compassion. But know you were the one who saved me- I thank you… and…" There seemed to be an internal struggle going on in his mind. It showed clearly on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you…Relena…. Good bye." The recoding ended. Leaving a screen with multiple files on it.   
Of all the things she thought he would say- that wasn't one of them.   
The next thing that opened was a file labeled 'Me.'  
Relena read the articles and reports that revealed to her the horrors of his childhood.  
'Subject: Ryo Strife  
Age at time of Introduction: 3  
Parents: Father: unknown Status: unknown  
Mother: Patricia Strife Status: unknown- presumed dead' She read from the screen.  
The tale of his acquisition and introduction into the Perfect Soldier project was a sad one. He was rescued from a fire by Dr J, his mother presumably died in the flames. The small child was then trained almost immediately to be a killing machine.  
Relena couldn't help how cute and small Heero had been when he first entered the perfect soldier project. On his face was a large smile and eyes that sparkled. But as the reports and documents went on the smile drastically died, along with the life in his eyes. Burses and wounds were common placed in the photos and charts. Just a few of the horrors for his 'training.' After reading the file, she wanted to cry. She now understood why he was the way he was. She felt as if e was letting her see into his soul.  
'The poor child.' She thought as she kept reading. His first mission was at the age of eight. He had killed two on that mission. From then on he had been sent on scores of missions- every one of them a success- all but one that is. A red 'Mission Failed' marker covered part of a photo- but Relena could still recognize it was a picture of herself. Of all the missions, he had to fail- why was she the only one. But he didn't hate her- no he had said he loved her….  
  
Again, he felt the coldness. One would think that walking in the hell would have made things hot. But it wasn't. It was colder than the artic climates he had weathered some time ago. He had dreamt that he was in a safe place- a little earlier. Relena was there even.  
Somehow she made things better, but that was just a dream… right? He couldn't remember… everything seemed so fake.  
Would he really leave the perfect soldier project and Doctor J? Had he returned to Earth? Living with Duo, of all people, he must have been dreaming!  
But the memory or dream of holding Relena again brought the slightest warmth to his freezing body. He shook violently when the warmth suddenly left. It was as if he was trapped under a blanket of coldness- he kicked and screamed- but there was no way out. He felt something wet soaking the part of his skin as he was met with more cold. Then suddenly he felt himself falling- falling into a darkness and then he crashed with a thud. The pain surged and he cried out.  
  
Relena was awoken by a crash of thunder in the early morning hours. She found herself in her own bed- she hadn't changed out of her cloths that she was wearing the day before.   
'I must have fallen asleep. And Duo probably brought me back here.' She thought. It was still dark out- the clock on her wall said it was three in the morning. Relena quickly changed into a clean set of cloths and quietly walked down the hall of the sleeping mansion. She wanted to see Heero- she was so worried about him-   
He had known he was sick, dieing maybe, that would be hard to handle for anyone, especially if you felt alone.  
She opened the door to Heero's room and was instantly met with a rush of cold air. Her eyes went to the large glass patio doors that lead to the balcony. One was broken- she gasped as she saw the shattered glass of the door; the rain came pouring in. She then immediately ran towards the bed where Heero was the last time she saw him. The sheets were strewn about- it looked like a fight had taken place. She followed the discarded sheets as they went towards the balcony. She was instantly soaked as she stepped out onto the balcony.  
'Heero- where are you? Please… They can't have taken you already.' She pleaded as she searched the balcony for any sign of him or anything at all.  
She found a soaked be sheet near the edge of the balcony. It was a pink color- 'Blood,' she thought.  
Immediately she was afraid to go near the ledge. She didn't know what she would find over the ledge on the ground. But she forced herself to slowly move- she held her breath as she meekly looked over the ledge,  
"NO!" She screamed as she looked upon the still body of the gundam pilot. 


	5. Arguments

Chapter Five:  
And without further ado- the next chapter in the exciting series :)  
Enjoy all you gundam fans!  
Disclaimers- make one up yourself. I'm too lazy right now.  
  
-  
Relena fell back to her knees on the balcony. She shook with the horror she saw on the ground. Standing up, she took off running out of the room and down the stairs. She was crying rivers as she ran out into the rain. She didn't care- as she ran through puddles in the pounding rain. All she wanted was to get to him.  
The rain continued to pour as she sank to her knees at the body of Heero. He laid on his stomach- he had fallen from the balcony and landed on the not so soft ground. His leg twisted in a horrible angle, surely, it was broken.  
She gently rolled him on his back- otherwise; he would drown in a puddle. He was still breathing- she knew because his chest was moving at a frantic pace.  
By now everyone was up- Relena's capable vocal chords had made sure of that.   
"Relena where are you?" Duo yelled as he and the others ran out of their rooms. They went to Heero's room, to find the broken door and mess. The rushed to the balcony and heard a weeping Relena.  
"Oh God!" Quatre gasped as he saw the two figures in the rain. Everyone ran back into the mansion and downstairs. They were all completely soaked the instant they stepped outside. Wufei and Trowa grabbed lights as they sprinted over to Relena.  
  
"Heero." She called out to the boy she held. "Oh Heero's- please don't leave me like this."  
She hugged him closer to her body. They were both shaking- Heero's because of his dreams and Relena because of the cold,  
"Relena! Don't move him." Quatre yelled as the group reached Relena and Heero.  
Quatre and Trowa checked for vitals.  
"He's alive- don't worry." They said. Hilde came running towards the group. "I called the hospital- they're sending someone out."  
"Good thinking." Trowa said.  
"Relena- what happened?" Duo asked.  
"No time for questions. We need to get him inside otherwise we'll all catch cold." Quatre said. They all nodded in agreement. Duo and Wufei carefully picked up the injured pilot.  
"Crap has he lost a lot of weight! He's so light." Dou said as they set him down on the first couch they could find. Not wanting to move him too far- incase of sever damage.  
"You don't think he jumped do you?" Relena wept on Hilde's shoulder.  
"By the looks of it- I don't think so." Trowa said.  
"He is to much of a soldier to die by such a dishonorable manner. Cowards die by their own hands." Wufei spoke up.  
"Plus why break through the glass door? He could have easily opened it…"Quatre added. "His nightmares must be getting worse…"  
"What exactly were they like Q-man?" Duo asked.  
"They probably vary… mine were of horrible images. I felt I couldn't control myself and the gundam took over. I dreamt I murdered everyone I held dear- it was very intense. But mine ended after only a few days."  
  
Soon the doctors came and Heero was looked over.  
Everyone had dried off and the sun was rising. Heero was placed in a new room; one with out a balcony.  
The doctors wanted to take him to the hospital- but that would only cause more problems. So he remained in their care at Relena's mansion.  
The next day Relena showed Duo and Quatre the information she had uncovered on the discs. She was hesitant at first- she didn't want to break his trust, but any info that could be used to help Heero was worth the risk.  
Around midday, Relena was still at Heero's side. He was bandaged from head to toe nearly. His broken leg was in a cast and he had been again severely sedated.  
Suddenly a commotion in the hall caught her attention. The doors were flung wide open and a very upset Zechs stormed in yelling.  
"Get him out of here NOW!" He said going straight for the bed. Relena stepped in front of her irate brother.  
"No! Miliardo- listen!" She pleaded to him. Duo and the others tried to keep him from entering any further, but no one, except Heero could ever be a match for the blonde.  
Zech's anger increased as Relena tried to protect the pilot.  
"He'll only hurt you Relena. He'll try to kill you."  
"Miliardo! Look at him!" She yelled. "Look at him! He couldn't pose a threat if he tried like this!"  
Miliardo took his first glimpse at the man he despised.  
He couldn't believe what he saw- a severely wounded and troubled Yuy.  
"What happened to him?" Zechs asked stunned. His anger went to the side for a moment.  
"The Zero system side effects." Quatre said quietly. Zechs nodded as if he understood, then again he was the only other who could.  
"Did… you go through this too?" Relena asked her brother. Zechs looked back at his little sister. His anger filled face changed into a look of sympathy.  
"Never this bad." Zechs answered.  
"How did you get over them? You seem fine now." Hilde asked.   
"Noin helped me recover," he simply said looking back at Heero, who was now struggling in his sleep. "How… How long has he been having these?"  
"No one knows- he came back all of a sudden and moved in with Hilde and me." Dou said. "He was acting strange from the beginning. I guess he couldn't hide it…"  
"He still can't stay here." Zechs said suddenly.  
"What? You should know how he feels and want to help him!" Relena yelled running over to Heero's side.  
"Relena- I do want to help- but you're not safe if he's here."  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked. "And just how did you know he was here?"  
"That's just it. When we started working on the Terra-forming project, we stumbled across some groups of OZ still working. The perfect soldier project was a genetically altering human experiment program run in part by OZ- only one such test subject survived the harsh environment- and they want him back."  
"So they're coming for Heero then." Trowa stated.  
"They know he's weakened and they'll trace him here. It was an easy assumption for me- but they'll put two and two together soon enough." Zechs added.  
"What do we do?" Relena said clutching Heero's hand.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound- it was Heero's computer.  
"Maybe he could help." Duo suggested- assuming the message was from Doctor J.  
Relena opened the computer and answered the call.  
"Thank heavens- my boy please listen…" Dr J said frantically. Then he realized that it wasn't Heero who answered the message.  
"Ms Relena? What are you doing with Heero's computer?" He asked surprised to see her and several other gundam pilots in the background.  
"Dr J, Heero's very sick…" She started.  
"I know- is he there? Where is he?"  
"He's here- don't worry- he's resting now." She assured him.  
"Thank you… I know you all must think I'm the most heartless person alive- but I only wanted the best for my son-"  
"Your what?" They all asked.  
"Not genetically, but I always thought of Heero as my son. I didn't want him to become what they pushed him to become… how…how is he?"  
"Not good. Is there any way to help him doc?" Duo said.  
"There is also the problem of protecting him from the remnants of oz." Quatre added.  
"I was aware of them." The doctor said.  
"So what do we do?" Relena asked.  
"Bring Heero here- back to my lab. He'll be safer there and I know how to help him."  
"Um… where exactly is your lab? None of us, except Heero knows where is it." Quatre asked.  
"I'll send the coordinates- bring him soon- otherwise it might be too late." Dr J sighed. "Oh and Ms Relena, thank you for not giving up on the person inside the shell." With that the message ended and the coordinates opened in a new file.  
  
"Well let's get packing. We're going on a trip to colony L1." Duo smiled.  
"When can we leave?" Relena asked. But before anyone could answer Zechs interrupted.  
"We're not- they can. Relena let them handle their friend. You've done enough."  
"No Miliardo! Can't you see? I will never be able to repay him for the sacrifices he has endured for our peace- don't you get it?" She stood up and faced her brother straight on. "I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" She all but screamed at him. "I love him brother- can't you see? And he loves me."  
"What?" Zechs was speechless. "You have got to be kidding- him? Capable of love? He's nothing but a trained killer."  
"He's a victim of horrible things too! He didn't know any better- he was forced to do those things and yes he is capable of love! You and the rest of the world have been too busy condemning him to give him a chance to show you!" She was angry. No one had ever seen the normally peaceful Relena like this. "You don't have to come- no one has ever asked you! And need I remind you that your past isn't a bed of roses either! No ones is! Now if you'll excuse me- I'm going to pack Heero's stuff and them my own. I would like to leave in a hour!" No one questioned her- they all nodded and left. The four gundam pilots force Zechs to leave the room with the rest of them.  
"I'll see about a shuttle." Quatre said. "Will that be a seven or eight passenger flight?"  
"Eight." Zechs said as he walked off by himself to call Noin and tell her he was going to be accompanying his sister.  
Inexactly on hours time Duo and Wufei had Heero securely strapped into the shuttle. They had tried to keep things as low key as possible- to avoid anyone finding out where they were going and with whom. 


	6. Past Revealed

Chapter Six-  
The story continues! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews you gundam fans! I luv this show- it's a great anime! I never thought of getting into the mecha series but it just looked too good to pass up!  
Standards disclaimers apply!  
  
-  
  
Dr J was there to meet them on the landing bay. He had a stretcher waiting for Heero also.  
"He'll be fine." The dr assured them as his assistants took Heero into the lab. "Come and I'll show you to your rooms. I suspect you won't be leaving without him. Am I right?"  
The nodded and followed the dr into the compound. "It's nothing that you're use to- but we're not really set up for comfort here. But this is a very secure area- no one would be dumb enough to attack."  
"Thank you Dr J. Everything is fine- but where is Heero?" Relena asked.  
"He's in the lab. They're running some tests- if it's what I think, they'll get him on the road to recovery soon."  
"But how? The doctors at the hospital had no clue how to help him." Quatre asked.  
"But they are worthless. And they also don't know how to modify their medicines to affect Heero's system."  
"That's why all those sedatives had little to no effect on the guy." Duo said shrugging.  
"Just how different is Heero?" Quatre asked again. "I mean on the discs he left Relena he said he was three when you first found him. How could you genetically alter him then?"  
"It's a long story. But I feel it can wait till morning." The dr said as he ushered them to their rooms.  
  
Relena sat on her bed- the rooms were by no means built for comfort. Still she couldn't sleep. So she decided to go for a walk and try to find Heero.  
All the halls looked the same- long, dark and cold.  
What kind of childhood could be found here? The more she thought of it the more she felt she understood Heero- but there were still so many holes in the picture.  
She walked down another hallway- to her surprise a light was on in one room- She knocked on the door and entered to find Dr J sitting at a small table looking at pictures and files.  
"Dr J? I…"  
"Come in Ms. Relena." He said. His tone was no longer serious and professional like before- this was one that almost sounded sad and remorseful.  
"I couldn't sleep," she said as she entered the small room.  
She looked around- it was sparsely furnished- a cot near the wall by a barred window, a table, chair, and a shelf full of papers.   
"I don't mean to intrude upon your room dr…" She said politely.  
"Oh but you're not. This isn't my room either. Although I find myself here more often these days."  
"I don't understand."  
"This was Heero's room… when I first took him in… he was three, but that wasn't the first time we'd met."  
Relena looked the room over- there were some similar looking cloths on the bed. The kind that Heero always wore. She looked at an object that sat at the head of the bed. Relena was amazed. It was a solitary stuffed bear. Its fur was now worn and thread bare due to time. She was drawn to the object. Closer she saw the stains on its once brown fabric.  
"It's all he had left of his innocence- that bear. Before all the pain and trainings began… I didn't want to force him to kill. It was so against his nature; he was always a smiling and happy child."  
Relena gently picked up the precious bear. It smelt like him. She pictured a happy baby with unruly brown hair and deep Prussian blue eyes- smiling and laughing… it was so different form the Heero she knew.  
"What happened to him?" She asked quietly. Dr J sighed and motioned her to sit on the chair next to him.  
"Heero is the sole survivor of the perfect soldier project. It started out with fifteen embryos originally. Heero's biological parents were in reality several; people; we took traits from numerous women and the same with several men and enhanced them with a superior DNA strand from a score of different things… I was just a secondary researcher at that time. I was in charge of recoding his progress after he was placed inside his mother to grow naturally."  
"So- the woman wasn't his real mother?" Relena asked.  
"She was in a way- some of her genetic code was entered into the mess-and she carried him for nine months… but after he was born she couldn't part with him. I didn't have the heart to take him away from her. The others died either during birth or shortly after due to complications with the combination of traits. But Heero, I don't know if I'd call him the lucky one. He seemed to have a strong will. After he was three months we, his mother and I took him home form the lab. He was on the outside a normal healthy boy- I know it's hard to believe, but we fell in love with each other and with him. We even named him… furthering our delusion of a happy family."  
"Ryo- the name Ryo Strife. You gave him that name." Relena realized.  
"Yes, but our happy family only lasted three years." He sighed. "I destroyed all the data about Heero's creation- how it was done- the combinations of sequences- he is the only record."  
"And oz wants him so they can retain the code and create more perfect soldiers…" Relena gasped as things began to fall into place.  
"They came one night and killed her and that's when there was no where else to hide. I went along with them in the hopes I could keep him safe and somewhat cared for."  
Relena listened in silence as Dr. J told the story- how they beat the smiled off his little face- how they physically, and mentally tortured the child to become the perfect, unquestioning and unfeeling killing machine. How Dr. J sent Heero to live with Odin Lowe to finish his training and everything in between.  
All the holed filed in- everything made sense. His emotionless shell, his actions and reactions, everything.  
"I've failed them both- I let them kill him, but you… you Relena… you have brought him back. You've seen past the shell. I thank you for that." The dr said quietly. "He's going to need you more than ever when he finds out the truth."  
""Don't worry. I'll never leave him. He means to much to me…"  
"You've changed him- you've given him a glimpse of his own humanity. You've returned it to him."  
"How is he doing right now?" She was almost afraid to ask.  
"Well, why don't we go and see? Since we both aren't going to be getting any sleep." Relena nodded and followed the dr out of the room.  
She still held on to the worn bear as they entered the lab. It was almost comforting to her to have a piece of his humanity in her hands, and she wanted to return it. To make him whole once again.  
They entered the large laboratory. Towards the center of a mass of machines was a bed where Heero laid.   
Relena walked up to his still frame. She had to admit he did look a little better. There was more color in his skin. The dr was looking over several charts for a time and then came over to the other side of Heero's bed.  
"Do you know what is wrong with him?"  
"Aside from the after effects of the zero system- I believe I know the main cause. It's oz's fail safe device."  
"Fail safe device?"  
"In case he ever rebelled or didn't complete a mission- there was a way to control him. It should still be working." The dr carefully rolled Heero on his back. "Here it is. It was implanted at the base of his neck. That way it would send currents into his nervous system." He pointed to a slight bump in the area.  
"Can we take it out?" She asked as she ran her finger over the imbedded chip in his skin.  
"I can try- I suppose with the zero systems effects it must have worn him down. I'm sure oz has been trying to weaken him as well." The dr looked up at the clock. "I'll do that in the morning- I think I will retire then- I suggest you do the same. Sleep will do you good."  
"Thank you dr J, but I think I'll stay here." She said as he left the lab.  
Relena pulled up a chair to the bed and found sleep while holding Heero's hand.   
  
She was awoken by a gentle nudge from Quatre.  
"I thought I'd find you here." He smiled handing her a cup of coffee. "Did you get much sleep?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well, the dr is going to do something to Heero and I thought maybe some breakfast or some fresh air would do you good."  
"Yeah, I could use a breather." She agreed and went out into some sort of yard outside.  
While she was gone dr J worked on removing the chip from Heero's neck.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Dr. J successfully removed the device from Heero. Outside the lab, everyone was waiting.  
"How did it go Doc?" Duo asked.  
"Is he ok? Did you get it out?" Relena spoke quickly. The dr only smiled and opened his hand showing everyone the painful looking device that was removed from Heero. It fit easily into the palm of his hand- only a tiny chip like device. But it was enough- it gave Heero freedom from oz's control.  
"He will probably wake in the next hour… I'm not sure if he'll remember much from the last few months- but he'll be fine.. He's been though worse."  
"Can we see him?" Relena questioned.  
"Yes, my dear. He's all yours." The doctor smiled for the first time in a long while seeing the love she held for Heero. Relena and the rest of the pilots entered the room to find Heero still asleep.  
"Well he's looking better." Quatre said.  
"Yeah I agree." Trowa commented.  
"So now that he's out of that danger- what about oz? They'll be coming for him. You realize that." Zechs said coldly. "None of us are safe around him."  
"Will you shut up?" Relena practically screamed at her brother. Her voice seemed to jar the slumbering soldier. Heero began to mumble something as he rolled over.  
"SH!" Duo snickered. "You'll wake the baby."  
"I heard that Duo. And shut it now." Came a familiar voice. All eyes went to the still form on the bed. Heero, who was laying on his stomach, eyes still closed began to stretch.  
He groaned as his eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was the angel with the beautiful light hair.  
"Heero!" Relena smiled as turned back to him and caressed his cheek. She was even more surprised to have him nuzzle up to her palm. He looked up at her with those blue eyes- they seemed to have changed. He was more relaxed and he almost looked happy.  
"How you feeling buddy?" Duo said as everyone came closer to Heero as he rolled on his back and tried to sit up. A sharp pain surged in his back and he fell down on the bed.   
"Take it easy." Quatre said seeing the pain in Heero's face.  
"Yes, you shouldn't be moving around after all that happened to you." Trowa spoke.  
"I feel like crap." Heero mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. 


	7. Freeing Heero

Chapter Seven!  
  
Me no own Gundam Wing- I wish I did- then Heero would be all mine! He's so cute!  
  
-  
  
"Up so soon?" Dr J said as he entered the room holding a vile of liquid. He walked up to Heero's side.  
"Dr J?" Heero said. He looked a little worried and confused.  
"I took it out my boy.  
"The chip? It's gone? But…. Why?" Heero questioned.   
"I'll explain later- but right now your system needs this." He took a needle and injected some of the Liquid into Heero's neck, near the area of where the chip was. "Now your back won't be as sore. It'll take a while to get use to life without that bothersome instrument."  
Heero couldn't believe it. Dr J wasn't forcing him back out on a mission- without that chip they had no control over him…  
"No more missions?" He almost whispered. "I'm free?"  
"Almost my boy… but you realize they'll always be after you." Heero sighed and closed his eyes at that thought.  
"Then you all are in trouble- you're in danger because I'm here." He looked at his friends, Zechs and then to Relena. "Leave now before they come…" Heero said as he sat up again. This time without pain.  
"Heero relax. We're safe here. Don't worry. You need to relax and rest." Relena said. He had to rip his eyes off the goddess at his side.  
"You took it out partly because they are coming again? Right?" Heero asked the dr. "Why?"  
"Why what? Heero?" Relena said as she clung to his arm.  
"Because you deserve to live- I promised her I would free you… it's just taken my many years to finally figure out how to disconnect the chip without hurting your nervous system. Heero please…" The dr said in a pleading tone.   
  
Heero seemed to understand everything, after he had a long talk with his father of sorts. He took the news of his origins rather well, while Relena informed the rest of the group with a few details of Heero's past.  
Heero and the dr seemed to come out of the discussion with a better understanding of each other- but the fact remained that the remnants of oz were fast approaching to reclaim their 'perfect soldier.'  
  
"Heero- we're staying." Duo said for the thousandth time.  
"Yeah you helped us before so now it's our turn to help you." Quatre smiled.  
"Besides running is not honorable- you could only disgrace us as well if you did." Wufei said, as he tried to offer his support.  
Even Zechs seemed willing to help him- although he maintained his reasoning's were purely of his resentment fro oz and to protect his stubborn sister who refused to leave.  
  
"How do we fight without mobile suits? Trowa asked during a planning session. They knew their hasty exodus to L1 could be traced and oz would figure out where they were soon.  
"Yeah- I'm sure they didn't destroy their stack like we did." Duo said.  
"Who said we destroyed all of ours?" Heero's voice said as he entered the room. He had taken that annoying cast off his leg and was back in his usual attire.   
"How did you get past Relena? I thought she was putting you to bed." Duo smirked.  
"I don't need rest- and even if I did, now is not the time to sleep and definitely not time for 'that.'" Heero gave off his signature death glare to his longhaired friend for implying he would do anything to Relena that was indecent.  
"What do you mean Heero? You have suits here? But they were banned." Quatre commented.  
"Not everyone follows all the rules." Heero's said and turned to the dr. "They're still there right?"  
"Heero- those old thins haven't been worked on since you piloted the failed prototype." The dr said. "I don't think it's a wise risk. Plus there is only three of them left and…"  
Heero cut him off as he exited the room.  
"What is he talking about?" Trowa asked a little puzzled.  
"Just some project we canceled long ago." The doctor said. The pilots were curious, so they quickly got up and followed Heero.  
  
Inside a large and seemingly abandoned equipment shed Heero typed a code into a keypad and large doors slowly opened.  
"Um… Heero mind telling us what's going on?" Duo asked following his friend into the dark compound.  
Suddenly the lights switched on and three monstrous gundam-like suits sat quietly. Dr J stood at the doors- he had turned on the lights. The pilots stood in awe of the high tech looking machines.  
"When did you have this technology?" Trowa asked.  
They looked almost as powerful as the gundams they piloted- but older.  
"The oz people and my researchers developed these suits for the original perfect soldier candidates. We had five at the height of the project- but our experiments, well… Heero's brothers all began to die. We tried testing them on normal humans, but in the end, one was destroyed and the people suffered major complications. When Heero grew older, we were anxious to see the melding mechanism in action with our hybrid. But it was too much for him at such a young age. He was lucky to survive the crash… so the remaining three were put on the backburner and we started making regular gundams." The doctor explained.  
"You're not thinking of piloting these things?" Zechs spoke up as Heero climbed up to the cockpit of the largest suit.  
"Do I have much of a choice?" Came Heero's reply. "We can modify the other two so two others can use them- if need be. But I'm not going to let them experiment on anymore children. They will pay." Heero's classic deadly voice echoed in the large building.  
"Well I'm with you buddy." The brained man said as he stepped forward. "I call dibs on the black one. Besides it's not like the God of Death to turn down an invitation to a party."  
"I'll fly the other one." Zechs said calmly.  
"Ah Zechs I didn't know you cared." Duo smiled. Only to get a piece of metal chucked at his head by the longhaired blonde man.  
  
As the group on the ground worked on a strategy and looked over the suits, Heero was already in the pilot's chair.  
It reminded him of Zero. 'Well it's not you old buddy- but it sure does feel like old times.' Heero thought as he started the suit up. Instantly he felt several wires pierce the back of his neck. He groaned, but then a wave of calm rushed over him. It felt as if he was now totally a part of the suit. Different from the Zero system- but in some ways similar.  
  
The conversation on the ground ended as they saw the suit move.  
"What the?" Someone cried as Heero and his new suit flew off the ground. A large window on the ceiling opened and the suit took off into the sky. Heero didn't know where those wings came from- or how he activated them, but they reminded him of Wing Zero's wings. He did several maneuvers and stunts before landing the suit outside the shed where the group gathered to watch.  
It flew faster and with less resistance than a regular gundam.  
  
"Whoa! Heero that was great!" Duo said in his hyperactive voice- he couldn't wait to fly in one of those. The suit powered down and slowly Heero climbed out of the cockpit.  
When he got to the ground he was gasping for air- he was as tired as he would be after running a marathon.  
"What happened?" Quatre asked noticing the trickle of blood running down Heero's neck.  
  
"The melding mechanism." The doctor said as he took a rag and applied pressure to Heero's wound. "You're not use to it Heero." He told the boy. "Maybe if we had time to train…"  
"But we don't." Was his response as a beeping noise sounded. The doctor's communicator was going off.  
"I have a message ion the control room." The dr said as he walked off.  
"Let's get started on those changes." Heero said as he threw the bloody rag to the side and reentered the shed.  
  
Later that night the pilots were still out in the shed working.   
"Try it now." Heero yelled as he stepped away from the black suit.  
The braided man inside the cockpit fired the engines and it started perfectly. To his dismay, he could move around, but he couldn't get the wings to work. They had bypassed the melding mechanism all together- but the that left a regular land suit.  
"I guess I'll be the offense and you two are defense." Heero said as he curse the failed efforts of totally fixing the two suits.  
  
The message Dr J received was a simple one- "Return the perfect soldier or else."  
The Dr didn't even respond. He was not going to fail his 'son.' he had done that too many times in the past. He had let the innocent child be at the mercy of the cruel experiments and researchers and he was determined that no more would suffer like Heero had- ever.  
  
"It's likely they'll attack at dawn or before." Zechs commented as everyone sat and ate a bit of supper.  
Relena, who had fallen asleep trying to get Heero to rest earlier that day, was now not letting the man out of her sight.  
  
"Well you guys get some sleep then." Quatre suggested. "Wufei and I will stay on watch for a while. Then Trowa and Zechs can take the next shift. Duo, you and Heero can finished off the nigh. Until then, get some rest. Especially you Heero."  
After a little more talk the group dispersed.   
Relena, even after getting the evil eye from Zechs, followed Heero, clinging to his arm. Heero didn't seem to mind her there. In fact her touch seemed to calm his nerves. He was very concerned about the upcoming battle- but she made him feel at ease.  
"Relena…" Heero said breaking the silence. "I…" He just couldn't say it looking into her eyes. He was lost in them.  
"I already know." She held up her locket. He felt a flush rush to his face. "Are you blushing? The great Heero Yuy blushing?" She smiled.  
"Well it's just that…" He sighed and stopped walking. "That I've felt… I've never been allowed to feel this before. So I don't know exactly what… I mean…" He was silenced by a chaste kiss on his lips. He blinked and suddenly felt a need for more. Instantly he found himself kissing her over and over again- each kiss increased in their passions and length. Relena was shocked as she felt herself taken to cloud nine with the feelings he gave her. He pressed her against the wall and devoured her lips as he moved into close contact. His hands moving down her body, his lips opening hers. She couldn't help but moan as their tongues dueled in her mouth.  
They both were gasping for air in between kisses. Relena's hand pulled him closer and he obeyed happily.  
They lost rack of time, but when the kisses subsided, they both looked like they had been through a storm. Their hair was muffled and clothes partly undone.  
"Gods Relena." Heero gasped. "I love you so much…"  
Tears gathered in her eyes after hearing him say those words. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving kisses and gentle nips. He was like a man drunk- but not on drink- on a woman. Like a moth to a flame, he couldn't stop touching her.  
But he did when he felt the droplets of water on his face.  
He had no clue as to why she was crying.  
"Relena?" he whispered nervously. 'What did I do? Did I hurt her? Gods… I hurt her… I went to fast, to much… she hates me… no I can't live without her.' His mind thought frantically.  
He quickly released her as if he was being burnt.  
"I'm sorry," he said fighting back his own tears. Relena couldn't believe the hurt look on his face. She quickly grabbed him before he ran off.  
"No Heero. You didn't do anything wrong." She told him.  
"Then… then why are you crying?" he asked as tears fell from his own eyes.  
"I'm crying because I'm happy. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words in person…" She said as she pulled away. Her tears had stopped. She kissed away his tears and couldn't help but giggle at the look of utter confusion. "I've always loved you Heero- ever since I first met you. You've had my heart even though you didn't know you wanted it." She smiled.  
"Relena… I love you." He said it again and then again before he kissed her. For some reason it felt right to kiss her and tell her those words. He knew this wasn't the Heero Yuy of the past. No, it was the Heero Yuy that was almost free.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews people! I enjoy them- I really don't care about the numbers I get, but it is nice to hear that people are enjoying the story. So keep giving me the feed back! Again Thanks!!! 


	8. Explosion

Chapter Eight-  
  
Oh- that was so cute- I like Heero and Relena- They make such a good couple- a mixed up and weird couple granted, but they're cute :)  
Some people don't like Relena- I can kind of see why- she is a bit dumb through the series, but they're like sixteen! Come on- give the poor kid a break. She does smarten up- and hey- she's after Heero- she can't be all bad. At least she has good taste!   
Anyway- back to the story!   
Yeppers all you gundam fans- I don't own gundam wing.  
  
-  
The next few hours Heero found himself in the deepest, most comfortable sleep he ever had.  
In his arms, he held his one reason for existence- Relena.  
The small cot didn't leave much room for two people, so they snuggled close all night long. Somehow, Heero had found the will power to control himself and all they did was sleep during that night. But he had to admit he was very tempted.  
The cocoon of warmth created by their bodies and a blanket was suddenly broken. A cold chill hit Heero's bare back.  
"So that's why you didn't make it to guard duty." Duo chuckled.  
Heero tried to ignore the cold by pulling Relena tighter and nuzzling his face into her neck. Without getting up- one arm grabbed for the blanket, Duo had pulled off.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A fuming Zechs screamed seeing a bare chested Heero, in his boxers with Relena who was clad in her undergarments and Heero's trademark green top.  
Heero grumbled something as he got up. Relena was awake now as well after her brother's loud question.  
As for the others, Duo was giggling, Quatre was blushing, Wufei mumbling something about dishonor and Trowa remaining his silent self.  
But the awkward moment ended quickly when an explosion rocked the building, Heero jumped to his feet and took off down the hall.  
The others followed, even Relena, after she pulled on her pants.  
Heero was shouting orders for men to get to the gunners stations as he took off towards the shed where his suit was.  
"Heero!" Relena cried before he was out the doors. He quickly turned around only to have her throw herself into his arms. "Come back to me." She whispered in his ear.  
"Always, my love." He kissed her and ran out.  
  
He quickly strapped himself in the cavity of the suit. Duo and Zechs followed and where in their suits soon. As they all powered up the attacks continued.  
"So Heero…" Duo's voice came over the com system, "You and Relena getting a little friendly… when's the wedding?"  
"…"  
"What was that?" Duo laughed. "Oh so you're a kiss and don't tell kind of guy."  
Heero's suit connected with him and he took off before Zechs could kill him.  
  
Before he was fully in the sky a swarm of oz suits rushed him.  
"Heero- buddy. What's going on? Can you hear me?" His friend asked from the ground. There was no answer.  
"Heero- bring them down here- you can't take them all on." Quatre yelled from the control room inside the compound.  
Quatre, Wufei and Trowa sat at some large guns, but couldn't fire anything because of the intense fighting around Heero.  
Heero struggled to get his suit free from the mess that attacked him.  
"Give up boy!" A voice came from an oz suit. "Make it easier on yourself and your allies- surrender and no one will get hurt." the ultimatum was given.  
Heero couldn't give up now- he was so close to being free. So close and yet so far…  
But when the oz suits began to attack the compound, he knew he had to take the only option he had left.  
Somehow, he managed to break free and regain the full attention of the enemy suits. He flew high in the air, with the oz gundams swarming on his tail.  
  
"Heero… what? What are you doing? Come back." Duo shouted as Zechs and he stood on the ground. They were unable to help him.  
"What is he doing? Is he crazy?" Zechs asked as he figured out what Heero was about to do.  
"Duo- do me a favor will you?" Heero's voice said over the com. The connection was fading out due to the damage on Heero's suit. "Tell Relena… tell her that… I'm sorry… but I need to stop them from ever doing this to another child… and that… I love her."  
Inside the compound, Dr J and Relena listened to the conversation over the speakers.  
"What is he going to do?" Relena asked in a shaky voice. "No… you don't think he'd…. no he can't!" She began to cry as she ran out of the room and outside the compound. "NO Heero! Come back… please don't die…" She cried as she looked up into the sky and saw a huge fireball explode. She shielded her eyes from the intense light.  
Zechs saw Relena outside and went to shield her from the debris that fell down from the sky. It was all the destroyed suits.  
When the light faded there were no suits left in the air- just smoldering pieced on the ground.  
  
"Heero!" Duo yelled as he made his way through the debris- searching for friend.  
Everyone was scouring the large area- but there was no sign of life amongst the wreckage.  
  
"NO!" Relena cried. Zechs tired to comfort her the best he could. But she was hysterical. "He can't be dead! Not now!" She said as she beat on her brother's chest- only to erupt in tears once again.  
  
"Over here! I found his suit." Trowa yelled. Everyone rushed over there in a heartbeat.  
"The cockpit is open." Wufei observed.  
"So he cold have ejected before the explosion." Zechs said as he hugged Relena tighter.  
"But where is he?" She asked with hope in her eyes.  
"Relena why don't you go back inside the control room." Dr J said. "We'll start a search party. But incase he contacts us- you'll be the first to know."  
"But…" Relena started, but then she agreed with them.  
"Why don't I help her back inside Relena." Zechs suggested as he took her away.  
  
"Doc why did you want Relena to go inside?" Quatre asked as he walked over to the doctor.  
The doctor simply pointed to something amongst the debris. Quatre gasped and the others came over quickly.  
"is…is that… Heero?" Quatre asked looking at the figure before them.  
"I believe so…" The doctor said. "His suit was open and it's the only body…"  
The group was silent as they stared at the burnt corpse. The skin was charred black and unrecognizable.  
"That can't be him!" Duo said as he took off his jacket and covered the figure.  
"Duo…" Trowa began.   
"No- he's been though worse! I've seen him jump through windows and be ok. He survived a worse explosion." Duo tried to reason.  
"Duo's right." Quatre said.  
"He died an honorable death. There is no reason for regrets to dishonor his memory." Wufei said in a saddened tone.  
"Who's memory?" Zechs questioned as he came back up to the guys. He took a look at the covered figure and then to the faces of the pilots. He realized what was going on…..  
  
-  
A/N: another cliffhanger! Sorry- this chapter was kind of short, but it'll all work out! Thank you for all the great reviews!!!!!!!!! Anyway- don't worry, I won't let you guys hang in suspense for long :) 


	9. Death and Rebirth

Chapter nine-  
That was a short chapter- I know- sorry. But I had to stop for dramatic purposes- and because it would have been a very long chapter if I hadn't broken it up. Oh yeah and to force you to review! I enjoy all your comments and stuff- keep them coming- because we are almost at the end- or are we???  
I don't own gundam wing- there are you legal types happy?  
  
-  
The next day was hard for everyone; Relena however took things the worst.  
They had told her the tragic news- there was nothing else to tell her.  
That afternoon they held a quiet ceremony for Heero as they laid the remains of his body to rest. Dr J had insisted he be buried next to the woman who gave her life for the tiny child- his mother.  
Most of the pilots accepted the fact that Heero Yuy was no longer with them, but for Duo and Relena, they just couldn't let it settle.  
  
"Relena- where are those discs of Heero's?" Duo asked her as he help her gather up some things she wanted to take back to Earth with her.   
Her tear stained faced showed that she was as good as dead inside.  
"Why don't you let me finish this up and you go try to get some rest ok?" He said as he hugged her tight. She nodded weakly and left the room which use to belong to Heero.  
Duo sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. He eyed the discs Heero had left behind.  
  
The ride back from colony L1 was full of awkward silence. Usually Duo would be tormenting Wufei or pestering someone. But not today, he seemed content in his work. No one knew what he was doing with Heero's old computer or why he as searching for something- but no one interrupted him either.  
  
The moment they returned to the Peacecraft mansion Duo took off to the room Heero had stayed in. Picking up the shuttle ticket, he smiled inwardly. 'That guy has to be alive.' He thought.  
  
Relena couldn't take much more of the pain- she ran to her room and locked herself in there. Her aching heart and confused mind didn't want her to believe he was really gone.  
'He can't be… we were so close…' She thought as sleep finally brought her peace.  
  
Down stairs, the guys were trying to explain to the women who had stayed behind, what had happened.  
"Oh the poor dear." Cathy said as she heard the news. "Relena must be heart broken."  
"And you were sure it was him? I mean he's gotten out of worse." Hilde commented.  
"Duo thought the same thing… but there was hardly any hope- he would have contacted up by now if her was coming back." Zechs said solemnly. Sure, he didn't really like Heero- ok so he hated him. Heero was his rival- his equal in many respects and Zechs didn't like the fact that his little sister was in love with the man. But as much as he didn't like Heero, he knew that on one could have loved Relena or protected her better… but now- he hated to see her in so much pain.  
Zechs sighed as he turned on the vid screen to take a loot at the news- their 'incident' was sure to be covered.   
Then something caught his eye. A breaking news flash came on the screen.  
A large testing lab exploded on a small colony out by the Mars cluster. It was on the newly formed colony. The furthest one out that way.   
Duo came down the stairs in time to catch the news flash.  
"That son of a bitch!" He nearly screamed pointing to the screen.  
The room was once again silent- all eyes were on the cursing man.  
"What was that Duo?" Quatre asked.  
"Cursing in front of women- dishonorable." Wufei grumbled.  
"Oh stick your honor somewhere else." Duo said smiling. "I think I know who caused that explosion." He held up the shuttle ticket Heero was going to use.  
"Who is Ryo Strife?" Trowa asked.  
"I've never heard of him." Zechs commented.  
"You many not have heard of him- but you all know him."  
"Spill it." Hilde commanded. He then pulled out several items he printed off Heero's computer.  
"Meet Ryo Strife." Duo said setting a photo id of a child on the table.  
"But that looks… like… Heero?" Quarter stuttered.  
"Exactly- it is Heero. Well, before he was Heero. Before the whole training I believe." Duo explained.  
"So- he was planning to leave- what does that have to do with the explosion?" Trowa questioned.  
"Well- I was getting to that- According to his files on his computer oz's last perfect solider base just happened to be on that colony. In fact it was in the lab that suddenly exploded."  
"So you are saying that Heero destroyed that lab?" Hilde asked.  
"Exactly, well Ryo did anyway. I think he wanted us to believe that Heero was really gone- that drama queen." Duo scoffed. "Making us worry."  
"But why?" Quatre asked.  
"So we wouldn't follow him- he had to do this alone. A true warrior will confront his past alone." Wufei said.  
"So when's he coming back?" Zechs questioned.  
"Ah- see I knew it- Admit it- you were worried about him." Duo smiled. He was enjoying teasing Zechs.  
In the darkness, a figure crept slowly up to the large house. Even in his weakened state- he could still get past the security systems with out detection.  
He climbed up to a second floor balcony. He crept as silently as possible with his injuries up to the door.  
'Unlocked- geez someone could easily break in here.' He thought to himself as he opened the glass window doors that lead into a large bedroom.   
"Relena." He whispered as he drew closer to the bed. But his weakened body gave out and he slumped to the floor.  
  
The sun greeted Relena in the morning. It's rays once again danced on her face. She didn't want to get up- she didn't even feel like living anymore.   
She told everyone to cancel everything- all of her meetings and dinners. She suddenly felt lie the struggle to maintain peace was not important anymore. She had slept for two whole days- but still she was tired. She rolled over in her bed and suddenly; found herself next to a warm body. She was silent. She didn't know who it could be. She opened her eyes and was met with a figure that was bandaged heavily. But her heart knew who it was. She quickly sat up and looked down on the slumbering face of the reason to live. She couldn't help herself as she began to wildly kiss him and touch him. She needed proof that he wasn't a dream. A small moan came from him as a smile crossed his lips.  
  
The door opened and Duo entered to find Relena attacking the other occupant of the bed.  
"Take it easy on old Ryo there." He chuckled as he set a tray of food down on the table.  
"Why don't you let him sleep and you come and eat something?" He questioned.  
"Ryo?" She asked as she looked down on the man in her bed.  
"yeah- old lover boy there. That ticket we found well it so happens."  
"To be his real name- I know." Relena cut him off. "Ryo." She giggled as she traced his strong jaw. "Duo when did you find him?"  
"Actually he came to you." He told her. "We found him on the floor yesterday. You were sleeping, we tried to wake you- but in the end we just patched him up and threw him where he belonged."   
'Where he belonged.' She smiled at those words.  
  
Over breakfast Duo explained about the lab explosion and everything they had learnt from Heero's files. Duo then left them alone. Relena returned to Heero's side, well Ryo's side.  
Heero Yuy- the perfect soldier, gundam pilot of Wing Zero and ex-murdered was dead. But in his place laid the free man Ryo Strife. The man she loved.  
"I love you." She heard from the figure she snuggled up to. She smiled and looked up to meet his beautiful eyes looking down at her. A large smile light up his face.  
She whispered her reply to him as she claimed his lips once again.  
"Stay with me forever." She asked as he kissed her neck.  
"Always, if you'll stay with me." He said as he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me? I will only live to make you happy my love."  
"You don't even have to ask me- I thought I would die with you gone. There is no other way I'd rather spend my life… than as Mrs. Relena Strife. It sounds heavenly."  
"I thought you might like it." He smiled.  
  
-  
A/N:  
Keep on the look out for the epilogue! It's coming- It'll finish off this story nicely! See you later! 


	10. Epilogue Surprises

Epilogue!  
Yeah- I figured another chapter might be nice for all you people who like happy endings!  
So here you go- without further ado-   
  
"Uncle Ryo! Uncle Ryo!" A small boy ran into the office of the part shop. The tiny child had the starting of a brown braid down his back. Ryo smiled at the hyperactive three year old child- 'just like his father.' he thought.  
Ryo put down the files he was working on and turned to the child.  
Being around children and reacting with them was still a rather new subject for him. Even though he had been free from the perfect solider group for a little over three years, he still wasn't sure about some of these feelings. But he had to get use to them sometime.  
"Hey kiddo- what are you up to?" He asked as he left his desk and picked up "Duo Jr." Well that's what everyone called the kid, because little Jason was so much like his dad and even looked like him, except for the color of his hair. That was from Hilde, of course.  
The child began to mumble, in his child talk language.   
'Just like Duo.' Ryo thought as the child went a mile a minute. Glancing at the clock in the corner Ryo winced.  
'Crap it's almost five! Relena will kill me if I'm late for dinner tonight.' He thought as he walked out of the office, child still in hand. After locking up, he walked through some back doors that lead to a quaint little house.  
"Ah so Jason did find you." Hilde smiled as she saw the little boy with a large smile on his face. The kid loved Ryo- both the kids did. The tiny baby in her arms seemed to notice the man in the room too. The baby began to cry and reach for Ryo with her stubby arms.  
"Aright here- Uncle Ryo, your fan club." Hilde smiled as she handed the baby over. Ryo couldn't help but smile at the little cutie he held in one arm.  
"Well it looks like we got ourselves a babysitter." Duo said as he walked in seeing his friend, a child in each arm.  
"I don't think so- I have got to get home ASAP! Otherwise Relena will kill me." Ryo said kissing the kids and handing them back over to their parents.  
"Ah it's your anniversary." Duo smiled. "So what are you going to do?" He winked.  
"None of your business, and don't imply that in front of our children. I think that your kids will grow up before you do sometimes my friend." He said as he waved goodbye to the happy family.  
His motorcycle waited outside the shop. Ryo stood and looked up at the sign for a moment. "Maxwell and Strife Inc."  
The two of them had gone in together on the shop- making it bigger and better in the last three years.  
He smiled when the though of the last few years. He and Relena were inseparable. They were happily married three years ago- today.  
Even with a politician as a wife and through both of their busy schedules- they never drifted. Their love remained strong.  
He drove home quickly and snuck upstairs to change. He didn't mind living in Relena's large mansion- she liked it there and felt comfortable- he didn't have the heart to ask her to leave it.  
But he did have a surprise for her- something that they both needed… he smiled as he put on his tuxedo. Relena had bought him one, but he only wore it to state dinners or formal occasions- it just really wasn't him. But for Relena he would do anything.  
  
When he was done dressing, he ventured down the stair to find a beautiful goddess waiting for him by the door.  
She wore a divine gown that hugged her curves perfectly in a light blue color.  
"Waiting for someone?" He asked as he surprised her with a kiss on the neck from behind.  
"Ah! You scared me." She giggled and turned around.  
"Shall we?" He asked taking her hand. They had planned a weekend get away. That was all Relena knew.  
"So where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise. You'll see." He smiled helping her into their sleek black car.  
  
The drive went by quickly- they found themselves out in a secluded area in a wooded grove.  
Ryo stopped the car in front of a picturesque cottage. It looked like a romantic place from a fairy tale. There was a lake, trees and the log cottage.  
  
"Honey- where are we?" Relena asked as she got out of the car. He picked her up suddenly and carried her into the cottage.  
"Surprise." he said kissing her. "Your own weekend getaway home."  
Her smile widened realizing this was theirs.   
"It's beautiful. How did you ever find all this?"  
"I knew the area well and I built the house myself. It's all for you my love."  
"Oh it's perfect!" She said as she kissed him.  
"Would you like to see the bed room?" He smiled coyly. He had other things in mind.  
"Um.. Definitely." She purred as she traced a finger down the front of his shirt. "But first I have a surprise for you."  
"Relena- you didn't have to get me anything. All I want is you."  
"Well you already have that, but I was thinking maybe we could give you something better."  
"We?"  
"Well how about a baby?" She smiled at his shocked face.  
"A… baby?"  
"Surprise! I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed happily. The shocked expression on Ryo's face turned into pure joy as it sunk in that she was happy.  
He kissed her lips with as much passion as he could. Slowly they made their way to the bedroom. There they once again were able to bask in each others love. For now and eternity they would be together.  
  
-The End-  
  
-  
A/N: Well that's it folks- I enjoyed writing this fic- I hope you enjoyed reading it :)  
I will probably be away from fan fiction for a while- writing wise anyway- school is putting the clamp on my free time- I have three 10+pg papers to work on :(   
anyway- have pity on me review ;)   
Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm happy at the number of them-   
See you later! 


End file.
